


Logan, On Ice

by HerOwlness



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan in the Winter Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan, On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS - none, really  
> DISCLAIMER - Rob Thomas owns them.  
> NOTES - [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarah_p**](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hellopoe.livejournal.com/profile)[**hellopoe**](http://hellopoe.livejournal.com/) put this idea in my head, and this is what I came up with. Crack!fic is fun.

Logan glides along over the ice, crossing his feet and building up speed and power as he prepares to launch his body into a tightly spiraled jump over the ice. His routine has been going very well so far, and all he has left is his triple axel, double toe loop combination before finishing with a spin in the middle of the ice with the zebra tail of his costume flying behind him.

He executes the final moves with grace and takes his final bows before skating off the rink to await his scores. He knew that he was in medal contention but was that final routine enough to secure him the gold?

He can hardly believe it when he sees the point totals flashing across the scoreboard. He’s done it! He’s really won the Olympic gold!

“Logan Echolls, that was a wonderful skate!” Bob Costas greets him exuberantly. “Going into the free skate, you were in fifth place, but after nailing each element of your routine, you managed to edge the defending world champion by three-tenths of a point. After your short program, did you ever imagine that you’d find yourself atop the medals podium?”

“Well, Bob, I’ve always dreamed of winning an Olympic gold, and I knew that it would be a tough battle tonight to fulfill that dream. Really, I want to thank my wife, Veronica, for her support and encouragement over the years. I know I never would have made it here without her.”

He waves into the camera, certain that he’s smiling like an idiot, when he feels a shaking sensation come over his body. He opens one eye to see a very curious blonde staring right back at him.

“What was _that_ dream about?” she queries.

“I don’t remember,” he fibs, leaning over to kiss her deeply to distract her from her current line of questioning. He traces his fingers down her ribcage, knowing that this is a surefire way to make her fully forget about his mysterious dream altogether.

One thing is for sure though. He doesn’t care how much Veronica wants to watch the Olympics. He will never again fall asleep to the sound of a Bob Costas interview.

No, clearly nothing good will come of that.  
 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, this is crack!fic. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading - feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
